Shall we dance ?
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Reprise de la scène où Holmes et Watson dansent dans le châteaux en Suisse. Une nouvelle version plus...fanservice !


** Attention spoiler ! **ceci est la reprise d'une scène de Sherlock Holmes 2 Jeu d'ombres

Plantons le décor: Holmes, Watson et Sim sont en Suisse pour assister à la conférence de paix et arrêter Moriarty. ayant encore quelques minutes devant eux, Sherlock invite Sim à danser, en profitant pour observer les gens dans la salle il explique à la jeune femme le fardeau qu'est sa capacité à tout voir...

##################

Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Holmes raccompagna Sim sur le bord de la piste de danse. Il tendit ensuite sa main vers son très cher docteur Watson.

« J'en venais à désespérer » Fit ce dernier avec une pointe d'ironie.

Holmes attrapa la taille de son coéquipier qu'il ramena contre lui. Un peu gêné Watson se détacha légèrement de l'éteinte du logicien et referma sa prise sur la main de celui-ci pour le garder à distance. Holmes avança alors sa tête vers le cou de l'autre :

« Par-dessus mon épaule, homme jeune, uniforme Allemand, épée de cérémonie. »

Tout en continuant de danser, Watson examina la salle jusqu'à trouver celui dont parlait son équipier :

« Vu ! »

Holmes releva les yeux pour détailler le visage de Watson, son regard s'attarda un instant sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

« Avis d'expert... » Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Toujours aussi concentrer sur sa mission le médecin analysa la cicatrice sur la joue de l'Allemand.

« ...Traumatisme. Blessure très grave, mais...excellente reconstruction ! » Comprenant soudain ce que voulait dire Holmes il tourna la tête vers lui. « ...le docteur Hoffmanstame ? »

Surprit dans sa contemplation, le logicien détourna le regard. Réfléchissant au diorama qu'il avait créé dans l'ancien cabinet de son partenaire il expliqua :

« Vous disiez bien qu'il était à l'avant-garde de l'innovation médicale. Nous avons déjà vu un échantillon de son travail. »

Le docteur réfléchit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir faire le lien, retrouvant l'attention du détective il s'exclama.

« Ces jumeaux n'étaient pas des jumeaux ! »

« Fort bien, Watson ! Vous m'étonnez ! » Holmes exprima sa satisfaction avec son plus beau sourire

Watson se retint de lui rendre son sourire, il voulait rester sérieux mais était fier comme un enfant qui avait réussi à donner la bonne réponse en classe. Le détective se rapprocha de nouveau de son oreille et descendit négligemment l'une de ses mains sur le bas des reins de son partenaire. Un peu surpris le praticien se raidit devant ce geste un peu osé.

« Holmes ! Nous sommes en public ! » Gronda-t-il

« Avez-vous peur que quelqu'un nous voit ? » Susurra le détective à son oreille « N'ayez crainte, je sais ce que je fais »

Un peu excédé par le comportement d'Holmes, Watson lui attrapa la main pour la remettre sur sa taille. Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser le logicien poursuivit :

« Mes soupçons furent éveillés à Heilbronn, quand l'un d'eux ne porta pas secours à l'autre. J'ai également remarqué le discret mais caractéristique pli derrière l'oreille, où la peau avait été cousu.

J'aurais dû saisir alors que ceci résultait d'une expérience chirurgicale ! »

« Expérience ayant pour but, qu'un homme ait l'apparence d'un autre. » ajouta Watson très stoïque. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir et de rester calme face au corps de détective qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il pouvait presque sentir les battements de leurs cœurs à l'unisson.

Voyant bien que ses tentatives étaient veines et mettaient son bon docteur plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, Holmes se décida à le lâcher et le ramena dans la foule

« Son visage n'étant plus le sien, y a-t-il meilleur moyen pour obtenir sa guerre mondiale que de faire en sorte que l'assassin... »

« ...Soit l'un des ambassadeurs !? » S'étonna Watson en observant chacun des hommes présents sur les marches.

Holmes le conduisit jusqu'aux portes de la salle puis s'arrêta.

« Cela réduit les possibilités à 6 individus...Allez avec Sim trouver son frère...je ne doute pas de votre réussite. » Le ton du détective était ferme et résolu, il savait ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il aurait quitté la pièce.

« Holmes... » Protesta Watson en lui reprenant la main

Le logicien ne le quitta pas des yeux, son regard était si intense et profond.

« Vous savez mes méthodes... » Finit-il par dire

Watson ravala sa salive, ses yeux tremblaient alors qu'il fixait toujours les iris bruns du détective, parfaitement calme.

« Et moi je sais où vous serez... » Lui répondra-t-il un peu inquiet

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution qui ne saurait m'être plus douce que celle-ci... » sentant la tension qu'il y avait entre eux, Holmes ne put se retenir de changer de sujet. « Mais dites-moi, qui vous a appris à aussi bien danser ? »

Le docteur se détendit enfin, fermant les yeux et tournant la tête il finit par sourire

« Vous-même... »

« Et bien, j'ai été fin pédagogue ! » Avoua Holmes avec une once de modestie

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, ils restèrent là, à se fixer une dernière fois sans un mot. Puis Holmes baissa la tête et partit vers les escaliers. Watson resta figé un instant, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas craquer.

Il soupira lourdement, avant de se retourner et de courir ouvrir les portes pour rattraper son compagnon. Holmes n'avait encore monté que quelques marches et se trouva très surpris de voir le docteur le rejoindre. Watson gravit les marches qui les séparait, prit le visage du détective dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

« Soyez prudent ! »


End file.
